The Devil Prince
by JenFoxworth
Summary: When Dante finds out that the Demon king has spawn he goes to eliminate this threat, but soon finds that this new creature may be the only hope left for mankind when the Mundaugus is reborn into the human world.
1. Chapter 1

Dante continued walking down the street from the bar. He hadn't drank as much as usual, and was sober. Enzo had started singing about pirates so the devil hunter had decided to call it quits early, that was something he didn't need to hear. The white haired man halted, he was sensing a demonic aura nearby.

Stepping inside the building, he entered a large room. It was dark, and empty, except for a sheet covering what looked like a dead body on the floor. Dante walked to the center of the room and stared at it for a moment, then noticed the pentagram on the floor. It was huge and covered the entire room, and was drawn in chalk. The body was in the center. He kicked it lightly with the toe of his boot. The head moved to the side and it moaned as if it were in pain. Alive?!

Kneeling down, he quickly pulled the sheet off to reveal a young girl. She looked about eighteen, and was naked. He couldn't help but stare for a moment, but then shook his head to clear it. Chained by her hands and feet, she had scars on her legs and neck as if someone had been cutting her. Dante glanced around. There didn't seem to be anyone here, who would do something this horrible besides a demon? Well, humans were also capable of this, some anyway. He pulled out his sword, Rebellion, the weapon he had inherited from his father, and used it to shatter her manacles. The devil hunter pulled off his crimson leather jacket and wrapped it around her, he would look highly perverted carrying around a nude woman through the streets.

No one followed him, and he didn't meet any resistance taking her from the building to his shop. All was quiet, except for the normal yelling and partying from the open bars on the street. Dante entered his shop and slammed the door shut behind him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this damn girl?! Maybe I should have just left her there…" He said to himself as he laid her on his couch. She was so small compared to himself, and so weak looking. Whatever, he thought, turning and going into his bathroom to take a shower.

A couple minutes later, the girl awoke. She sat up with a start, gasping and looking around nervously. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. Looking at the red jacket that was covering her bare body, then glancing at her strange surroundings, she pulled the red coat closer to her and stood up. The brown haired girl could hear the shower running, and wondered who had rescued her. But she knew better then to just barge in, it was rude, and embarrassing. Instead, she walked over to a nearby closet and pulled it open. There were clothes piled on the floor of it, the person too lazy to hang them up even though they were clean.

Picking up a pair of brown pants and a loose shirt, she quickly put them on. She hoped whoever who saved her wouldn't mind her borrowing some of his clothes for while. "It's definitely a guy…" She muttered to herself, the pants where far too big for her, she had to hold them up. Sitting back down on the couch, she waited for her rescuer to finish.

Dante had almost forgotten about the girl when he got out from his shower. Scratching his head and shaking it, he didn't bother to dry off much and was still wet when he entered the main room again. The green eyed girl was sitting on the couch with her knees hugged to her chest, wearing his clothes. She stared at him timidly, trembling and afraid. The half demon walked up to her, watching her curiously.

"S-sorry…" She stuttered so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Hmph. I wouldn't want to walk around naked either. So, what were you doing chained up in that building?" He asked, wondering why she looking at the floor instead of him. The girl didn't answer. "Do you have a name?" He tried again. Finally she looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Jen. Thank you…. For s-saving me…."

The devil hunter let her stay the night, leaving her to sleep on the couch while he went upstairs and found his bed that he hardly even used. Most of the time he was too lazy to bother with walking all the way up the stairs, he usually crashed in the main room. Dante had been unable to get any more information out of her, why she had been tormented and who was responsible. When he woke, he stumbled down to see if she was up yet.

"Hey, are you….?" He stopped, where was she? After looking around for a minute, he realized. She was gone.

Jen hadn't told the half demon about her past because she knew he would probably want to kill her at first. She was part demon herself, and as Dante had vowed to kill all demons in revenge, she knew better then to tell him about it. Though he might spare her if he knew all the details, she doubted he would wait long enough for those to be explained. So Jen had left only minutes after he had gone to sleep.

Tossing her long hair brown hair in the wind, she gazed at the landscape from the top of a tall building. What a slum-like city, she wondered. Just then she saw him running down the street below, chasing down a skull demon that seemed to have been fighting him earlier. Perhaps he wouldn't have killed me, I am a half-blood like himself, she thought again before getting up. Dante disappeared around the corner.

"Best not take chances though. He could be just like Vergil." Jen shivered at that thought. It had been he who had caught her, and tortured her. The demon had not said why, or anything really to her, he had just done terrible things to her. Maybe it was because she was a abomination even worse then him, a princess of demons. It was true, Sparda wasn't the only one to take a human for sire. The demon king had done so as well, but had only one child before he was sealed away to Hell. Like Dante's mother, hers had been killed by demons, but hers, had been ordered to death by her father. How she hated him.

Jen turned, only to find the devil hunter standing in front of her.

"Hmm… I see you know my brother, well, why didn't you say so? I'm sure we'll get along then!" He said sarcastically, pulling out his two guns. The brown haired girl stepped back, but he wasn't about to let her go. "Where are you gonna run, off the roof? Did you think I was getting that damn thing down there for nothing? I was looking you up, seems most of them know you… Princess." Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory at her chest, smirking.

"B-but… I'm defenseless!" She whimpered. The hunter paused for a minute, then lowered his weapons.

"Like I'm gonna believe that, but I'll give you five minutes to give me a reason not to kill you, so start talking!" I-I don't know where to start, she thought frantically, wait, that's it! Without even warning him, she leapt up and kissed him on the cheek. He glared at her.

"That, was not a good enough reason. Had it been down farther, just under my nose, maybe. But you had your chance." Jen expected him to shoot her immediately, but he put his guns away, and drew out his sword. "Guns are too kind to you, I'll cut your heart out with this, it's only right for you to die by a legendary sword any…." The son of Sparda didn't even get to finish his sentence, within the blink of an eye, the demon princess had disappeared over the side of the building. Jen landed on her feet, her eyes glowing from using her demon powers.

"So this is how it must be." She muttered as she took off, Dante in hot pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon princess ran as hard as she could, even though she knew that the hunter was probably faster then her. She didn't dare look back, even a glance would distract her and slow her down.

Jen could hear his footsteps behind her, any moment and Dante would catch her. Nearly tripping over the rough road, she turned and went down an alleyway. It was blocked of course and she ran up the side of it, doing a flip over the hunter's head and landing on the other side of him. Instead of leaving the alleyway though, she grabbed the ladder to the dilapidated fire escape and began to climb as fast as she could.

Her demon blood fueled her, giving her the speed she needed as his sword nipped her pants. The son of Sparda followed her. Reaching the rooftop, she fell to her knees as bullets from Ebony tore into her left leg. Moving to get up, Jen was forced back down as he stepped down onto her spine, holding her still.

"Giving me a good chase hunh? Nice try." He kicked her over onto her back, and the princess found the tip of Rebellion touching her nose. Dante raised the weapon up so that his swing would have more force, and she rolled to the side as he brought it down.

"Please, stop! I'm not like them!" Jen screamed at him. It came down again, but stopped just inches from her neck. "Please… Please don't…." She whimpered. Her strong side had gone from her, fear was the only thing she could feel now, and he could see it in her eyes.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't kill you because you're like me? That doesn't change the fact that you're a demon princess." The devil hunter told her. The two half-bloods were sitting on the edge of the building, watching the sun go down. Dante had let her relax more, and was watching her carefully to make sure she wasn't making any movements to escape. He just stood there, his hands on his hips.

"I can't help what I am. Though I am… more… then that… As you can't either." Jen said quietly, staring at the last rays of light that were disappearing.

"Even as you are, you cannot understand, yet. I hear him…" She closed her eyes as she said this, a dark smile coming onto her face. "He's always calling. You're brother tried to use me as bait to lure him into a fight, but the filthy King has no love, so when it failed, I was to blame. And I suffered for it." Dante stared at her, trying to force down the pity that was filling his senses.

'She's nothing but a demon… Nothing… Damn, I sound like a racist or something…' The hunter thought. "Well, Vergil… Does that. He wants to open Hell and let demons run free. Attack humans as they please." The taller devil stared at her, and as she turned away, he caught a glimpse of tears on her face. There was a strange silence, and then without even thinking about what he was doing, Dante began gently running his fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Just a minute ago you were prepared to murder me, and now you're trying to make me feel better?" The princess said without even moving, but her tone had become less fearful. It was then that he saw what he had done, and he paused for a moment, then continued.

"Yeah, it's strange isn't it?" The hunter muttered. "So, do you have anywhere to stay?" Jen rubbed her face, trying to mask her sadness before turning to him. "No. I never have had a real place to stay. I wander. Most bars are open all night anyway." For the first time, Dante smiled at her, and shook his head pityingly. 

"You can stay with me for a while. Hmph, having a welcome demon in here, now that's strange. So, what exactly was Vergil doing to you?" The man asked her as they walked back into his shop. Once again, the princess was quiet and wouldn't answer him. "Bothered you that much, hunh? Well, it's not like he raped you or anything, did he?" She still didn't say anything, though he could sense her tense up at this. Guess asking her too many questions isn't a good idea, he thought. "You wanna beer?"

Jen shook her head and sat down on his couch, looking tired. "Well, you can have the couch again, unless you want the bed."

"This is fine." She said without looking at him. Dante walked slowly up the stairs, hoping she wasn't going to run again. 'Hell, she's still wearing my clothes, she's got no where else to go, and I understand her, she should stay.' He thought to himself as he passed out on his bed.

This time when he got up, he heard a crashing noise downstairs. 'Vergil!' He thought with alarm. Within seconds he was downstairs, his Ebony and Ivory ready in each hand. The room appeared empty for a minute, then the girl stepped out from the bathroom. She wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, in fact, he found her new outfit rather sexy. It was slightly similar to his, but had its own style in a way. The leather jacket looked like his, except it was jet black, and it looked brand new, not that his looked bad but…

She had black jeans on, that were so baggy at the ankles they covered the heels of her sneakers. Her shirt was a dark purple and was so tight that when she moved it would show small amounts of her belly at times.

"Where'd you get those, and where'd mine go?" Dante asked her, his eyes drifting below her neckline. She noticed and turned her back to him, her face turning a light shade of red.

"I… Can use my powers, a bit differently then most demons. I kind of turned yours into my own style. Sorry… They didn't fit, remember?" She explained. 'He keeps staring, maybe I should have changed it to be less… Well, never mind, what's done is done.' He smiled again, a bit of a smirk this time.

"All to our own then, hunh? Looks nice though." He walked past her, expecting her to flinch, but she stood firm and glared back at him. The hunter was only a few feet from her as he picked his own jacket off the coat rack, but he didn't put it on. Facing her instead, he narrowed his eyes strangely. "You hungry or anything?" Dante asked her, stepping up to her. "A little." She muttered. Jen stared at him, starting to get a strange feeling looking at him.

She had seen him without his shirt before, but it had been when she hadn't trusted him. Now… He put his hand under her chin, and his smirk broadened a bit. Without another word, he slung his jacket on, and trotted to the door. "Oh yeah," He said just before closing it, "There's some money for some pizza on the table, and the number. Be back tonight."

Dante spent the day/night chasing down demons as usual, and forgot about the girl at his house. By the time he returned it was already past twelve o' clock, and it had snowed. Not having been dressed for the occasion he was covered in it. He stomped in, shaking it off and shivering.

"It snowed pretty hard, didn't it?" Dante looked up to see Jen sitting on his couch, a blanket wrapped around her. "I would say so, yeah!" He said irritably, turning on the heater.

The devil pulled his jacket off and threw it onto the rack, then kicked off his shoes. He started taking off his pants, then, glancing at the girl, buttoned them back up and went into the bathroom. 'At least he's being considerate of me.' She thought, then berated herself for thinking that she wouldn't care if he had taken them off in front of her. Dante came out a couple minutes later, wearing just a clean pair of pants. Jen threw her blanket at him as he went to go past her.

"You're cold." She muttered as he sat down next to her.

"And you're not?" He asked, his angry tone seeping away.

"Yes." The man seemed to think for a minute, then noticed that she had hung her jacket up on the rack as well, and it was also covered in snow. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She replied. He thought again, then instead of putting the blanket around his own shoulders, he shared it. The princess moved a little bit closer to him instinctively, and he pulled her even nearer and wrapped it around them both. Jen looked up into his ice-blue eyes, and saw a lovingly bright spark in them. Her hands moved to his chest as he leaned down and let their lips brush.

"Why? Why me?" She asked, closing her eyes. His own hands went to her waist and began slipping under her clothes, gently rubbing her skin.

"Because, you're like me." His finger-tips played against her spine. "You understand." Jen opened her eyes again and he smiled at her.

"Yes…" She whispered, and he forced their lips together, finally expressing his burning passion. His kiss was powerful and deep, demanding her full attention. The devil laid her down on her back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his lower body already beginning to hump against her hips. She seemed surprised at first, but then welcomed it by moving a hand to the front of his pants and beginning to unbutton them. Dante kissed her harder, his lips moving to her neck, and then her collar bone as he pulled off her shirt. The princess began moaning and gasping just moments later, lost in his world and the craft of his love.

Dante awoke on the floor next the couch, alone. He still had the blanket around him, and when he stood up, he noticed that Jen's coat was gone from the rack, and her clothes were picked up. The devil picked his pants up off the floor and pulled them on. Moving the curtains and glancing outside, he saw that the snowstorm was now a heavy blizzard.

"She went out in this?! Stupid." He muttered to himself, pulling on a thick shirt to help keep himself warm. There was a loud clanking noise, and the heater died. Dante glared at it, then shook his head and grabbed his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen stared at the old neighborhood from the roof of the building. A young boy stood by her side, his short white hair blowing in the wind. He was almost seven years old, and wore a simple brown cloak over his shoulders that went down to his ankles, his eyes a deep blue.

"You know why we had to wait this long, Ben?" She asked him. His face remained indifferent as he nodded, though his heart was racing with excitement.

"Yes, Mother." Ben whispered. The sun was beginning to set, and the darkness began to seep onto the earth. "You know what to do." The woman said. Ben leapt from the top of the building and ran down its side, then halfway down, jumped nimbly to the ground, heading towards Dante's shop.

Ben easily infiltrated the dark building from a third story window, breaking the boards that covered it. He stared at the floor as he walked on it, being cautious with his steps as his black boots creaked on the wood. The boy sniffed the air, then wrinkled his nose at the stench of old booze. After listening carefully for a minute he relaxed, and strode leisurely across the room and down the stairs. "He's out, wonder where…?" He muttered to himself as he looked around the main room. The sword caught his eye. The sword of Sparda.

Jen watched nervously as Ben climbed out of the window he had entered earlier with the weapon strapped to his back. He glanced down the street and frantically crawled up to the roof, peering over the edge in fear. His mother knelt down, concealing herself from Dante's sight, just as he looked up.

"Quiet tonight." The devil hunter said to himself as he opened the door to his shop. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Too long of a day… Wait…?!" The man glared at where he kept his father's sword, and saw that it was missing. He instantly became tense, and started to search the place from bottom up.

After waiting a moment, Ben cautiously hopped up from his hiding place, and jumped to another building, just as Dante looked up out the window. "Damn you!" The hunter immediately began following him, and was surprisingly having trouble keeping up. The boy slid down a fire escape began running in and out of the shop, attempting to confuse the older devil, weaving in, out and around it.

Finally, he made a run for it, leaving the building and going down an alleyway. But Dante wasn't confused in the least, and caught him with ease, his speed far exceeding the young ones. Ben stumbled from a blow to the back of his head, scrambling on the ground to get away, but the hunter quickly grabbed him around his neck and picked him up.

"What have we here, a little thief, hmm?" He dropped him in shock the moment he saw his face. Without warning, the boy swung his leg up, kicking Dante hard in the balls. Ben took the opportunity to flee, laughing darkly and yanking the devil's amulet from his neck before leaving.

"Do you have it?" His mother asked him once they were a safe distance away. The little boy grinned and pulled the amulet out of his pocket, and then another from the other one. "Good. But I never thought you'd have the nerve to nick your grandfather's sword too, very impressive, but dangerous." She told him, hugging him. "You need to be more careful, that was a close one, not as close as Vergil's encounter, but still…"

He glanced at the two jewels in his palms, then smiled. "Dante… He's my father." Jen watched him for a moment, surprised. "Are you sure of that?" She asked. "Yes. I felt it when he touched me. And this… I can feel it…" He clutched Dante's amulet and gazed at it. They were both quiet, and Ben nonchalantly tossed the amulet that belonged to Vergil away. "Let's go." He muttered before putting his father's necklace on himself and hefting the heavy sword of Sparda as if it were just another light weapon. 

Dawn was beginning to come when Ben found a powerful hand encircle around his neck, waking him up from his sleep. It lifted him up until his feet dangled into the air, and began crushing his windpipe.

"I was listening last night. So, you're the spawn of my brother? Pathetic. I believe this is mine." The older devil showed the amulet that the boy had thrown away. Ben struggled for breath as his uncle's grip became tighter.

'Where the Hell is mother at?!' He thought frantically. "You've visited with my brother it seems, well, he isn't going to save you, and neither is your foul mother. I've sent her on a trip to the demon world, and it isn't easy to escape it." Ben could feel his mind shutting down, his vision was blurring from lack of oxygen, and the fact that his throat was being crushed. Then, he was released, and fell to the ground. The boy grabbed his neck and felt thick blood coming from it, and when he struggled to look up, he saw Dante fighting Vergil off. "Daddy?" He whimpered before falling into unconsciousness.

The devil hunter fought wildly to protect his new found son, and when he had finally gotten his brother far enough, he picked up the child and fled. "Running again, little brother?! Why don't you fight to the finish?!" Vergil yelled angrily behind him, his voice becoming distant as he moved farther and farther away. When they were finally back at his shop, Dante wrapped Ben's throat up in bandages and laid him on the couch.

"So, Vergil threw Jen into the demon world, that's not surprising. But you…" The hunter stared at him for a minute, thoughts swirling crazily in his mind. 'You stole my sword, and my amulet right from under my nose… Your wounds should heal fine, you're half demon, just like me… Oh god this strange…' He kept trying to think of what to say when the boy woke up, but didn't have time, as Ben was already opening his eyes.

He moaned and went to sit up, then saw Dante next to him. "So, you wanted your stuff back hunh?" He asked.

"You can hold onto it for while. How are you feeling?" The boy snorted sarcastically at him.

"Stupid question, I'll be fine. I…" Ben choked, and coughed up some blood, then shook his head. "Where's my mother?" The young devil asked. Dante scratched the back of his neck, not sure what to say, because Vergil hadn't been lying.

"We'll find her soon. Alright?" He muttered before ruffling the boy's hair playfully. Ben smiled at him, happy to see that his father cared after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante stared at Ben as the boy slept. It was strange, having a child of his own, an heir. 'Kid acts a bit different than I do though…' He wondered, a lingering doubt in his mind. He couldn't quite place it, but something about the boy reminded him of Vergil more than himself. 'Can't leave him alone though, big brother doesn't let his grudges be forgiven just because they run away.' The devil leaned back on his chair and closed his drowsy eyes, deciding that some rest might do him good.

Ben opened his eyes, and slowly stood up. Dante didn't move. The boy shook his head and quietly picked up his grandfather's sword. The devil hunter was still sound asleep. The boy silently snuck out of the shop, and began running as hard as he could down the street.

"Lies and deceit can bring forth the truth." He muttered to himself. 'Lying to them was the only way I could have found out if father really cared. Never trust anyone ever again…!' He had lied to them all. Vergil was his true birth father, and being merciless and filled with hate, the devil had believed what his son had said. "I don't need him. If he was prepared to kill me when he knew I wasn't his, then I don't need him…" 'What about Dante?' His mind whispered to him. Ben stopped for a moment, and looked back, then continued running. 'It's too risky. I'm a product of rape… Mother couldn't stand father, she loved Dante… Yet she still loved me… Would he hate me if he knew?' Ben kept on, until he was finally safe, or hoped he was.

Once again, Dante was alone when he awoke. "Great, just like his mother." The devil said to himself. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, heading out. "Took the sword again… I wonder…"

Ben was quiet for a moment; he knew that this would happen. His father, Vergil, had found him. The dark-hearted devil glared at him, then strode forward and grabbed him by his throat again, but this time he didn't squeeze it. "You filthy little whelp… Spawn of that so-called-brother of mine who protects the humans…" He began.

"I am not his. And you do not love me, so I am alone." Vergil's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

"You knew I was listening… Perhaps you aren't a complete waste after all." His father put him down slowly. "You will serve me." His son stared at him with obvious distaste. "Fix your hair. I won't have you looking like my foolish brother." Ben didn't move. Vergil immediately pulled out his katana and touched the tip to the boy's throat. "You will do as I say, or you will die. I have no need for a brat." The young devil stared at Yamato until he felt it starting to cut his neck. His lip curled up in a sneer, and Vergil slashed his face with the sword.

Ben's head moved to the side, then back, a deep cut bleeding on his cheek. Yamato was at his throat again. "That was a warning, the next you will not survive. My patience is wearing thin." Vergil said, anger rising in his voice.

"Fine." The boy whispered, feigning obedience. The older devil sheathed his sword, and waited as Ben forced his hair up like his father's. Some of the blood from his face mixed with the white, and tainted it dark red. Vergil turned, and motioned for him to follow.

Dante saw what could only be Ben walking side by side with Vergil. "I hate you." He was saying. Vergil smiled evilly. "Then let your rage grow, you'll find it fuels your demon side." The hunter watched from above the rafters of the castle they were walking in, taking in every movement that they were making.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not my father." Vergil turned and slapped Ben, reopening the wound on the boy's face.

"You will learn to hold your tongue!" Ben fell to his knees in pain, and the vicious devil grabbed him by the back of his cloak and started dragging him. The little half demon gasped for air as the cape choked him. Vergil threw him into an empty room and slammed the door shut, then locked it. "Damn whelp. I have no use for a son that will not obey." He growled as he strode off.

Dante waited until his brother was out of hearing range, and then kicked the door open. Ben was lying on the floor, sobbing and bleeding. The boy looked up as his uncle started towards him, and backed up against the wall, blood and tears streaming down his frightened face. The little one hid his face in fear as Dante raised a hand to touch him.

"So you lied, you're really Vergil's?" The hunter asked him quietly.

"That bastard isn't my father!" Ben said, still quivering violently with his arms raised over his face. Dante gently pulled the arms down to reveal his terrified eyes, one black and blue from being struck earlier.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Don't worry." He hugged the boy close to his chest for a moment, then picked him up and began walking out of the room. He didn't resist. "Stay close now." The older devil began running down the hall, opposite from the one Vergil had taken. 

Dante was nearly out of the castle and at the gates when his brother stepped in his path. "Leaving without even saying goodbye, how impolite." Vergil said tauntingly.

"You've gone too far this time, brother. Let me through." The hunter demanded, still having his arms full with holding Ben.

"Why do you bother to save him, he's not yours. I would think you to hate him for that, reliving your past, isn't he? He doesn't have the strength to be one of us, he needs to be destroyed." Dante looked at the child as Vergil said this, who did not return the gesture. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and he was shaking even harder then before. His small hands clutched at the bigger devil's coat, hoping for protection. Dante looked up again.

"Maybe I should hate him. But I'm not heartless enough to leave him to you." Vergil stared at his younger twin, a fierce anger burning in him. But something in Dante's eyes told him that he could not win a fight with him now. They were already beginning to glow crimson with demonic power, and though Vergil had the same power, he knew his brother would fight to the death for this child. He stepped to the side, and his hand moved away from Yamato. Ben didn't look at him as they passed, but Dante did. It was a new look, of disappointment and hatred.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante slowly lifted his head up, rubbing drowsy eyes as he tried to shake the eaves of sleep from himself. Ben was still out, apparently exhausted from the day before, and the confrontation with his father. The boy was sleeping soundly on his uncle, his head against the man's chest.

'Damn, Vergil, you get the chance to be a dad, and you just throw him out.' The devil hunter thought. Thunder boomed outside as the rain pelted against the shaded windows in Dante's shop, darkness had filled the sky and brought them solitude from the sun. "All right Kid, time to get up." The older demon said, nudging the boy up.

When they had gotten back to his shop the night before, he had passed out, and Dante had attempted to treat his wounds, though he knew that the boy would heal anyway, he was half-demon after all. Ben shook his head, his shoulder-length silken, white hair flowing in a smooth motion as he sat up on his uncle's lap. His eyes, once bruised from his own father's hands, were now healed back to normal. The cuts on the boy's face were nothing but small scars now.

Ben stood up, his young, seven-year-old body aching from sleep. Dante walked over to his fridge and pulled out a box of leftover pizza. "Here, breakfast." He said, putting it on his desk.

"So, you're gonna find my Mom?" Ben asked, bringing up the subject that the older devil had been trying to avoid.

"Well, it won't exactly be a walk in the park, but yeah." The boy stared at him, still in doubt. "And you are definitely not coming." Dante said.

"Yes, I am." Ben replied.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!"

"YES, I AM!" 

The darkness enveloped the darknight in this new realm. Neither heaven or hell, trapped in between. Here he had stayed for many years, but now he could see a hole in this purgatory. Escape. To freedom, and where?

"So, how are we getting into Hell?" Ben asked, obediantly following at Dante's heals like a puppy. The older devil rolled his eyes, was the kid gonna ask him questions the whole way?!

"The last time I saw it opened it required some strange tactics, but we'll have to figure it out a different way." He answered.

"How?" "I don't know yet." "

Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET!"

"Wh- oof!" Dante grabbed the boy and pulled him into an alleyway, looking around the corner as an erie dark light seemed to be seeping around them. The blackness seemed to enclose them, and the two couldn't even see each other, but the man could feel Ben's hand clutching his arm.

'How the hell am I supposed to fight if I got the kid stuck to me?!' He wondered. Just as suddenly as it had come, the darkness disappeared. And they were surrounded by demons. "Kid, you're gonna have to let go of me for a minute!" To his surprise, Ben immediately released his grip on his harm. Dante fought wildly, laughing and whooping as he tore the demons up, taking pleasure in hearing their screams. Ben sat down against the alleyways wall and watched as his uncle seemed to lose control of himself, his guardian completely forgetting about him and enjoying his time killing.

One of the demons went unnoticed and made it to Ben. Without second thought the boy pulled out a small handgun from under his cloak and shot it through the heart. Dante turned at the sound of a weapon firing that wasn't his own, only to see the demon in front of his nephew crumble into dust. Dante finished off the last of the demons and walked up to the boy.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Ben stood up and grabbed his uncle's hand again. They walked on again, though neither of them knew where they were going. "I'll make sure to get them all next time." Ben shrugged, knowing it was probably as close to an apology as he was getting from Dante.

Suddenly, they stopped. Dante almost couldn't believe his eyes, and Ben knew who this was supposed to be, but it wasn't possible. Standing in front of them, was the Darknight Sparda.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that Ben saw who exactly was standing before them, he began to back away. It took the dark knight some time before he noticed them, and by the time he did Ben had already disappeared from sight, running as fast as he could down the street.

Dante just stood there, staring for a moment. But not getting too caught up, he looked back to Ben and saw he was gone. Dante didn't even say anything to Sparda, he completely ignored him and took off after the boy he was watching.

The great dark knight watched his son run off, seemed to think for a moment, then with a sigh and a shake of his head, followed him.

Ben was far from being caught by his uncle though, and he wasn't about to stop. He knew what he himself was, and knew that he couldn't just blindly trust his grandfather, especially since he was a decendent of the demon king. True, he was also of the dark knights blood, but like Vergil, Sparda might decide that he didn't want his line tainted with that of Mundus' heirs.

"I must find mother..." He thought, though he knew what that meant, and it was near impossible. He already had Dante's half of the amulet, but to get his father's, and with all three of the most powerful demons in existance hunting him... He shook the thought off of what they would do to him if they caught him, he had to do this.

Dante hadn't even seen which way his nephew had gone, but he could sense in which direction he was heading. "The old birthing place of Teminigru?! What the Hell?!" The devil ran faster, if his nephew was looking for his line father and actually succeeded in encountering him, he probably wouldn't live long.

But Dante was only partially right. To Teminigru he was heading, but surviving Vergil... was another story. Already the young half-blood had spotted his father, and was eyeing him carefully. He could feel his demonic instincts kicking in, starting to take control. His heart was beating wildly, and he felt as if his entire body was encased in fire, and the tempturature was only going up. But it was a feeling he enjoyed.

It was to his advantage, that he caught Vergil sleeping. It was something that his father hated doing, as it made him vulnerable. Within seconds, Ben was at his side, and grabbing the amulete that laid on his father's chest he turned to make a run for it. But it wasn't so easy.

Vergil was a light sleeper. As Ben turned, his eyes shot open and he reached over and grabbed the end of the boys cloak as he ran. It only slowed the boy for a few seconds, as he easily slipped out of the brown cloth and kept on going. Vergil tossed his handhold away and with the grace of a lion was up and chasing after his son.

Ben was not as stupid as his young soul was meant to be. If he hadn't been raised properly, and well taught, he might not have been able to survive having the three Spardans chasing him, but he knew better.

He knew how to escape all of them, he was after all, the spawn of Mundus...

--------------------------------------------

7 Years later

-------------------------------------------

A white haired young man stood on the tower of the newly risen teminigru, by a pool of blood at his feet. He held an amulet over the blood, a single gem. He dropped it. The gash in his arm continued dripping with his blood as even darker clouds rose over the tower, lightening streaking the sky, and a choking feeling began to fill the air.

'You cannot do this...' The boy continued. 'She is dead, leave it be....' The grandson of Mundus spilled more of his blood into the pool. 'The demons shall run rank and amok in a world of terror...' The clouds grew thicker, and the smell stronger. 'Will you allow this? Will you stop it after you have undone the seal....' Ben ignored the voices.

He had heard them long enough. Since the day that he had seen his grandfather Sparda, and had an extra seal burned onto his chest, he had heard them. Now his seal was about to be destroyed, by his doings, and at the same time, the gateway to hell would be opened. And he could save his mother, if she were still alive.

"Never again will I have to hear them in my head! I know what I'm doing!" He fell to his knees as the burning sensation began again. It was hotter then fire, in his heart, the seal was about to be undone. If it didn't kill him first.

Sparda looked to the north, sensing the rise of the tower, and the weakening of the seal upon his grandson's heart. "He's undoing it?" He thought to himself in wonder. He didn't perceive that Ben actually would attempt such a thing, especially when the chances of his own death were so high. He had originally put the seal there to prevent the boy from trying to open the demon world, and to protect him from Vergil. As long as the seal was upon him, no other Spardan could physically touch him.

Things had not gone well, when they had met seven years ago. The boy had escaped them and fled at every meeting since. Sparda knew what his goals were, and since he wasn't allowing anyone near him, and Vergil seemed intent on murdering his son, the pure-blood had had no choice but to use the seal.

Sparda himself never talked with his sons, Dante had completely ignored him whenever he saw him, and Vergil just tried to stare him down. For Dante, he was saddened, he was emotionally confused, but seeing as he was part demon he acted like it was nothing. Vergil however. His first born angered him greatly, attacking women, wanting to kill his own child, he acted as a horrific demon to be feared. It shamed him.

But now was not the time to be thinking of this, Sparda thought to himself. He had to stop Ben, no matter the consequences. Even if he had to seal the boy into Hell itself.

For Ben, the pain had increased so badly that he had fallen to the floor, and was trying desperately not to scream as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His chest was on fire, with knives twisting into his heart and acid seeming to poor into already open wounds. Finally, the pain halted, and an erie silence passed for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Sparda came upon Ben just as the boy was leaping back out of the portal to the demon world. This confused him. Had the boy already gone in and done what he had wished? The rain swirled around teminigru, and lightning cracked the sky, and once again, Ben ran. And his grandfather followed.

But what the pure-blooded demon missed, was two more creatures coming out of the portal. They were both short, and their long white hair was soaking wet from the rain. Nevertheless, the two demons quickly headed down from the tower, looking for the nearest place for shelter.

Though he was weakened greatly from the pain, and fighting he had done while in the demon world for the short time that he was, Ben was strong enough to evade Sparda. It was difficult, nearly impossible, but he did. The second the elder lost sight of him, he dodged into the sewers, though the rain made it even more disgusting then it usually was. Even then he did not halt, for he still did not trust his grandfather.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben continued to flee in the sewers, until he could feel the last of his energy starting to leave him. Climbing up a ladder to the surface, he reflected on what he had seen in Hell. He had found his mother had truly died while trapped in there, murdered by her father, Mundus the Demon King, but there was proof of other things as well. Now… he had to keep others safe, other then himself that was… If Vergil, his father, ever found them, or Sparda for that matter, he feared of what they would do to them. Dante might not care, but the other two were a problem.

Reaching the surface, the white haired teen climbed out of the pipe and stumbled to an alleyway, these towns were always deserted and filled with darkness, especially this one, where he had grown up in, under his uncle's nose the entire time. It wouldn't take long for his grandfather to find him, he knew that, but he needed a moment to rest, if only a moment. He had been fighting for his life, and two others, fighting desperately while in the demon world. He was exhausted.

Together us three, we may be able to survive the wrath of our father, and grandfather, he wondered to himself, his wounds already beginning to heal up, from his demon side's blood. He now realized, as his new family did, that without mother, they were besides them three, alone. As much as they had disagreed, he knew his grandfather, the dark knight Sparda, would be awaiting them when they exited the portal. He had told them to wait for a few minutes after he left through it before following him, he wanted Sparda to chase him, and they, being younger, would find a safer place to stay, and lie low and wait for him, their brother to return.

Jaquiline and Mystira were his twin sisters, it had seemed before Vergil had thrown his mother back into the pits of hell, he had once again raped her. And like before, he had gotten her pregnant. This time with twins, and though Ben had not expected to find them, he had. And now with her gone, their mother, he would take care of them.

Ben had rested long enough, he stood up, shakily, but less then before. He was sure his grandfather was on his heels. He had no time to waste. Ben hefted his new sword, which he had stolen from his other cursed grandfather, and swung it about to rest in a hilt on his back, like his uncle, Dante. Destruction was what Mundus had called this sword, and so the name stayed, for the name of such power could not be changed.

The blade itself was not much unlike Rebellion in appearance, besides the fact that the skulls on the hilt had more fangs and claws then the other sword. It was longer in length, but thinner, like Yamato, though it far heavier in comparison.

The fourteen year old looked out of the alleyway cautiously, then began to run down the deserted sidewalk, all the stores here were long closed down, the signs to them falling apart, the window shops dirty and molded. He had to be sure that Sparda had been lost, before going to meet up with his sisters. They were young, compared to him, only seven years of age, the same age he had been when he had first lost his mother.

Looking back, he saw the tower Teminigru, the dark clouds around it continued to surge with red lightening, the portal may have been closed, but was still active. If another willing demon found it, it could easily be reopened.

Where to head to now, wandering aimlessly will get me found easily, and with the seal gone… Ben thought to himself. He knew Vergil was most likely still hanging around somewhere, the old library was in this huge city, the library that held the history of the demons, though mortals were not aware of such a thing.

And now that he had removed the seal that his grandfather had forced upon him, his own demonic powers had returned, but also his protection. It confused him why the dark knight had done such a thing to him, giving him protection but also restricting him from use of his powers. Nevertheless, he still didn't trust him.

If Sparda wanted his grandson's trust, he would have to prove it. After all, Ben was the grandson of Mundus, the evil Demon King, the Dark Knights greatest foe and enemy.

The teen turned, not hearing or seeing, but sensing, someone was following him. Who though? Dante would follow out of interest, Vergil out of hatred and murderous intent, his grandfather, he wasn't sure yet…

He paused, he was too exhausted to outrun anyone now, he had been able to escape momentarily before, but now they had him in the open. Whoever it was, if they wanted a fight, they would have one, with the power of the demons, the grandson of the Dark Knight Sparda and Mundus the Demon King.

Dante appeared on the building next to him, up high on the roof. His uncle hadn't changed in the seven years, except for growing a slight stubble of a beard.

"Heya kid, haven't seen you in a while. Where you been hiding, hunh?" Dante asked him. The half-devil uncle wore nearly the same clothes, in the same style, of course with the red jacket as always his trademark.

"Been floating around. None of your business, Uncle." Ben said, a haughty tone to his voice. It was difficult to impress adults, but he had to do so, if anyone else was observing him, they would feel his demonic power radiating from him, and he had to make them think it was not untapped, that he could control it.

Ben turned, and began to walk away, he knew his uncle would follow, if only out of his pissed off attitude, and not curiousity.

Dante leapt down and walked up closer, until Ben turned to glare at him as he strode.

"Shoo fly. I have work to do." Ben said. His uncle was staring at his sword, for no doubt the devil had seen it before. The teen smirked at him, the realization was coming to his uncle of what the weapon was.

"Where'd you get that sword…?" Dante asked, though he most likely knew. The older demon had stopped, and had reached behind him towards his own Rebellion.

"Did you really think I'd leave mother alone, in the pits of Hell, without trying to save her…. Even with the seal that grandfather had placed on me? I have too much of the demon blood in me, I don't give up easily." Ben said. Now of course his uncle would think that he had become like Vergil, a corrupted demon.

"My time spent in Hell was not fruitless, though mother is dead. Mundus killed her many years ago… I have the Demon Emperor's Greatest weapon and sword… Destruction!" Ben said, as his uncle pulled Rebellion out of its hilt into a fighting stance.

"Like father like son… And I thought you were different, how ridiculous of me, ah what a shame." Dante said sarcastically.

"The filth named Vergil is not my father… If you wish to see the power of the two greatest demon's heir, then I shall show it!" Ben removed the sword from it's case, his black leather coat with white fur trimmings swirling about as he moved.

Unbeknownst to both the half-blooded demons below, Sparda watched as his son and grandson began to face off. He shook his head, Vergil would be here soon for sure, such a surge of demonic power from the realm of demons could not be ignored by his other son.


End file.
